Because of Grace
by starkid42
Summary: Sam hasn’t been herself since the Prometheus incident with Grace. She has dreams that keep her awake at night. So, how will she be affected when she meets Grace in person again? How will she take it when the young girl claims to be her child? SJ!
1. Dreams

Because of Grace.

Chapter one: Dreams

_"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…" _Sam woke up slightly out of breath, she wiped away a few beads of sweat off of her forehead. It was the third time in a row she had that dream. About Grace singing on the Prometheus. Sam caught her breath and sat up, she glanced at her alarm clock, it was only five o'clock, she didn't have to be at work until six-thirty.

She rubbed her head and sighed, she swung her legs over her bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. The question that had been in her mind for days came back to her. Who was Grace? Was she really a cloud? Or was she something else? She shook the thought away and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. She sighed and looked into the mirror.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed, she combed her short blond hair out of her blue eyes. She smiled slightly into the mirror. She made herself breakfast then slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. She left her house feeling a little better then she had when she had woken up. But the question stuck in her mind.

She drove to the nearest star bucks before she headed to work. Sam sipped her coffee as she walked down the halls, she hurried into her lab, she had completely forgotten all about the briefing that was going to start in five minutes, she grabbed her folder and abandoned her coffee, she hurried to the briefing room to find Daniel, General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill there.

"Sorry I'm late…" she said, she sat down and folded her hands. "Okay…"

Daniel stood up and turned on the monitor. "Okay, planet P5X-595…"

----

Sam walked out of the briefing room and sighed, she was hot, usually she didn't mind sitting in a room for a couple of hours, but she was so tired right now, she hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days. She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Carter," Jack said as held her shoulder. "Are you okay? You look-"

"I'm fine Colonel, just a bit tired, that's all." She gave him her best reassuring smile. "I'll see you later Colonel."

"Carter, when's the last time you ate?" Jack asked, he didn't know exactly what happened on the Prometheus. But ever since that day she had been acting weird, a little jumpy, not to mention she tried her best to stay away from him.

"I'm fine sir!" she said a little to loudly. "I'm sorry…" she bit her tongue; she walked quickly down the hall and disappeared around the corner. She slapped her forehead, what was wrong with her? Just because her feelings for Jack were growing bigger didn't mean that she shouldn't talk to him. But she didn't want to grow any closer, she wanted to grow as far as possible. It was against regulations.

She walked into her lab and rubbed her forehead again. Damn headaches! She sighed and turned on her laptop, but she couldn't concentrate on her work. Her mind kept wondering off to something else. Grace.

"Sam?" a voice called from behind her. She jumped slightly and turned to see Janet walking towards her. "Are you okay? Colonel O'Neill said-"

"I'm fine." Sam answered sitting up straight. "I just-"

"He didn't describe you as fine, what's wrong?" Janet asked, she sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Nothing!" Sam insisted.

"Sam…" she said softly. "Something's going on, I can tell, you haven't been yourself since the Prometheus. What's going on?"

Sam sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm just a bit tired, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, why are you tired?" Janet folded her hands and placed them in her lap.

"I'm just having a hard time getting to sleep, and staying asleep." She said.

"Why?"

Sam rubbed her forehead again. "I've been having some dreams." She rolled her eyes. "It's nothing."

"Sam, I'm responsible for the welfare of this entire base, if you're not feeling well, or suddenly get very cranky and don't want to talk to people, I should find out what's wrong. Now what is the dream about?"

Sam sighed. "Grace." She muttered. "Grace from the Prometheus."

Janet nodded slowly. "Okay… Sam, what happened on the Prometheus? I know you said you had hallucinations… what happened between you and Colonel O'Neill?"

"Nothin-"

"Sam! That's not true, you've been ignoring him ever since you walked out of that infirmary!" Janet bit her lip. "I want to help… as a friend."

Sam looked up at her, a tear escaped her eye. "I can't take this anymore." She said holding back a sob. "I- I don't know what to do!"

"About what?" she asked.

"Jack." Sam answered. "Colonel O'Neill."

"What happened?" Janet asked.

Sam thought back…

_"What if I quit the Air Force? Would that change anything would that change anything? Or is that just an excuse?" _

_"I would never ask you to give up your career." Jack said. _

_"Because you don't feel anything for me?" Sam asked. _

_"Carter…" _

_"I'd let you go right now if I knew." Sam said quickly. _

_"That easy?" Jack asked with a small smile. _

_"I didn't say it would be easy." She replied. _

_"Then what's stopping you if you really want to know?" _

_"I'm trying." Sam said. _

_"Maybe it's not me that's the problem here." He said. "Let's face it, I'm not that complex." _

_"Me?" _

_"Sam. I'm a safe bet." He said with a smile. _

_"__As long as I'm thinking about you, setting my sights on what I think is unobtainable, there's no chance of being hurt by someone else." She said. _

_"Jacob was right, you deserve more. I will always be there for you,_ _no matter what. Believe me." Jack said. _

_"So, what now?" _

_"Go save your ass." _

_"One last thing…" she said, she imagined her kissing him. What was she thinking? "Never mind…" _

"Wow." Janet said, taken back. "I- wow."

Sam nodded. "I know, I was going to talk to him, but… I couldn't. I was scared, what if he didn't have the feelings that I had for him? I don't think I could have handled it, so I decided it was better to stay away."

Janet shook her head. "I'm sorry Sam, I can't imagine what you're going through… and I thought I had it bad with my EX."

Sam smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, it's never going to work."

"Sam, go home, try to get some rest, please." Janet said.

"Janet, I'm fine, really, I just need to get-"

"Some rest." Janet interrupted. "Go home. Doctors orders."

Sam sighed. "Janet-"

"Ahh!" She held up her hand. "You're not going to talk me out of it."

"Fine." Sam said, she stood up. "I'll see you later… and please, keep what I said to yourself."

Janet nodded. "I will." She smiled. "Bye."

"Yeah… bye." She walked out of the room and headed out of the SGC.

----

The next morning…

Sam woke sweaty and out of breath, for the fifth day in a row. She sighed and sat up, she hated that dream, it drove her crazy! Who was the little girl, Grace? She shook her head, why was she letting that dream get to her? She quickly got ready for work. Twenty minutes later, she arrived at the SGC. She stepped out of her car and locked it. She walked into the SGC and immediately bumped into Janet, who seemed to be waiting for her.

"How are you?" Janet asked as she walked on the side of her.

"Fine Janet." Sam answered.

"Did you have that dream again?" She asked.

"Nope." Sam lied. "Janet…-"

"I'm just worried about you Sam."

"I'll be fine." Sam assured her. "Okay?"

"Okay…" Janet said. "I'll see you later!" she walked away.

Sam sighed and walked into her lab.

----

The girl carefully snuck behind a car and gave a sigh of relief. She made it halfway. She peeked through the window and spotted a guard about thirty feet away from her. She held her breath and crawled to a closer car. It was only about ten feet away… She looked behind her to make sure the coast was clear, she let out a breath and crawled closer.

"HEY!" A guard who was guarding the entrance shouted. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

The girl screamed slightly, she jumped off of the ground and ran as fast as she could.

"No you don't!" A guard shouted, another two guards came into view. The girl screamed again, she began to run even faster but the two guards grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she shouted, she quickly changed her mind. "No! Please take me to Major Carter!"

The guard holding her stiffened. "How do you know Major Carter?" the guard demanded.

The girl held her breath and then said. "She's my mother."

----


	2. Grace's Surprise

Ch 2: Grace's surprise…

Sam was halfway done with her report on their last mission when an airman came into the room. "Major Carter, you are wanted in interrogation room three immediately!"

Sam jumped to her feet. "Thank you." She said, she hurried down the hall and practically jumped into the elevator. She waited for the doors to open then hurried down the hall, she opened the door to interrogation room three, her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. Grace?"

Grace looked up at her nervously. "Hey…" the voice came out shakily.

Jack walked into the room. "What's going on?" he looked down at the young girl, her golden curls could do with a good brushing. "And you are?" he asked.

Grace looked down and was silent for a moment, and then she lifted up her face and said. "I'm Grace, Major Carter's daughter."

At that, Sam's body fell to the ground.

Jack stood frozen for a second, not really aware that his 2IC had fainted, he quickly kneeled down next to her and touched her check. "Carter? Are you alright?" he moved some of her hair out of her face.

Grace was quickly at her side. "Oh god!" she muttered.

"Get me some water, get me some water." Jack said quickly, he rubbed her forehead. The one guard quickly left and the other two bent over her.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the guards to the motionless figure.

Grace stood frozen to the spot, looking down at Sam helplessly.

"Back off, back off." Jack said slightly pushing them away. "Carter, can you hear me?" he asked. He rolled her off her side onto her back. He quickly removed his jacket and put it under Sam's head. "Carter can you hear me? Are you okay?" Sam's eyes slowly opened. "It's okay, you're alright." He swallowed. "You're right here, it's okay, take it easy."

The guard came back into the room with the bottle of water. Jack took it and quickly twisted the cap off. Sam rubbed her forehead slowly. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Jack asked. Sam looked around the room clueless.

"Are you okay?" a guard asked moving closer and bending over her.

"Just take it easy, you're fine." Jack said, he put his hand back on her forehead. "You're on the ground." Sam moved her head slowly to look at the ground. "Do you want some water?" he held out the bottle of water.

Sam shook her head slightly. "No." she muttered looking around. "I want to sir up." She added faintly, she slowly tried to sit up; Jack helped her and held onto her back. "I just want to sit up for a second." She looked down. "That's embarrassing."

Jack smiled slightly. "Just sit for a while, relax." Of course that would be one of the first things she would think of.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked softly.

"Yeah," Sam said gently rubbing her head. "God, I can't believe I fainted."

Janet rushed into the room. "Sam! Are you okay? I-"

"I'm fine, Janet." Sam said as she sighed. With the help of Jack, she managed to get to her feet. She turned to Grace. "What did you say?" she demanded.

"Sam, I think you need to lie down for a while, okay?" Janet said walking over to her.

"No, I'm fine." Sam snapped. "Grace what is going on?"

Grace licked her lips. All eyes were on her. "I- uhh…" she looked around the room nervously. "Umm…"

Sam turned to all the other people in the room. "Could you give us a moment please?" she asked.

The guards walked slowly out of the room.

"Sam I want someone to stay with you." Janet said as she crossed her arms.

"I'll stay." Jack said.

Sam closed her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to stay. "It's okay, really."

"No, Sam, it's not. I've never seen you faint before without some reason, I want Colonel O'Neill to stay." Janet said, she looked at Sam sternly then walked out of the room.

Sam sighed slightly. She turned to Grace. "Who are you? Really?" she asked.

"I really am your daughter." She said softly. "I'm not supposed to talk to you… I- You're not supposed to know I even exist… well, yeah, you are… sorta." Grace blew a piece of her golden hair out of her face.

"What?" Sam demanded loudly. Jack looked from one girl to another. "Why… how-"

"You know." Grace said, looking down then back up at her.

Sam froze for a minute, not even blinking. Jack was in a total loss. Sam shook her head slightly. "No…" she said quietly. "No, no, no it is- it's… impossible."

Grace swallowed. "No it's not."

"Would someone mind filling me in?" Jack asked from the back of the room. He placed his hands on his hips. "Because I'm out of the loop"

Sam felt a tear roll down her face. "It's personal, Colonel." She said softly.

Jack stared at her. "What? Carter, this girl… Grace makes you faint; she tells us that she is your daughter! And I'd like to know how!" Jack wished right now he hadn't said anything.

Grace looked down. "This was a bad idea, I'm sorry, after Thor told me-"

"THOR?" Jack shouted. "What does Thor have to do with this?" he looked at Sam and could tell she was wondering the same thing.

"Every-" Grace looked the other way. "Never mind. Can I just go? And we all forget all this?"

"No!" Sam said loudly. "I want to know what is going on here!"

"I'm not supposed to be here!" Grace shouted. The small girl was almost in tears.

Sam sat down at the table and folded her hands. "Grace, please?"

The girl hesitated. "Thor… he contacted me, he said he knew where my mom was-"

"Yeah, about that," Jack said turning to Sam. "How…"

Sam sighed and looked down. "Sir…" she took a deep breath. Jack could tell she was embarrassed, her cheeks turned slightly red. "Umm… about eight, nine years go I was uh- raped." She said barley above a whisper. Jack froze; he was clearly not expecting that. "I decided when I was about seven months pregnant that I was going to have to give her up." Sam couldn't look at Grace. "I didn't know how to handle a baby. I was scared, I had a good job that kept me busy, I wouldn't have time to take care of her. So, I gave her up… and not a day goes by that I don't wish that I could take it all back, get rid of my job and keep her. I was so stupid!" Sam turned to Grace with tears in her eyes. "I can't… this isn't possible, you can't be her!"

Grace looked up at her teary eyed. "Thor said I am." She said simply.

"Oh my god…" Sam said as she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I made the biggest mistake in my entire life!"

"It's okay, I under-"

"No it's not!" Sam shouted. "It should never be okay, never!"

Jack looked down. "I'm going to contact Thor… see what he's got to do with this." He opened the door and quickly left.

"Is she okay?" Janet asked outside in the hall.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she's fine."

"What's going on in there Colonel? Why-"

"I gotta go doc!" he hurried to the elevator. "Sorry." He managed to say before the doors shut. He let out a sigh; this day was not going to well…

---- 


End file.
